Background: Draco and Luna
by Katatonia
Summary: This is the background - requested by a few, and written for the many - of Draco and Luna for my 'A Haven For Freaks' series. Does contain Anyanka.
1. Chapter One

Author's Note: NOT MINE. Slight characterisation attributed to echo, but nothing, apart from Fidgiwidgit and the plot blong to me. This is the first of many background stories detailing how the main characters of 'A Haven For Freaks' ended up there. Again, and I can't stress this enough: NOT MINE!!!  
  
This is Draco and Luna's story. Enjoy.  
  
Story starts here:  
  
The war was over. Draco thought over that statement, and added the capital 'W'. It really needed it. Not only had Voldemort been defeated by a teenager, but quite a few people, including Deatheaters, Order of the Pheonix people, and 'innocent' Muggles – although to hear Granger going on about it, even the muggles weren't innocent. There was something called a nuc-le-are bomb to consider.

But the point was that the War was over, and a lot of people had died. True, the scourge of the wizarding world was gone, but so was half the wizarding population of Europe. Dumbledore had died, and that was the main reason for the current annoyance of Draco's life. He had been replaced as headmaster by some plumped up pen pusher from the Ministry, and the school had been turned upside down – quite literally in some parts, given the volatile nature of the building.

And quite a few people were in quite a lot of trouble. Refusing to be subservient to Voldemort had led a lot of students to act as spies for Dumbledore, Draco himself included. Unfortunately, there was no record of their achievements – and with Dumbledore dead, the only person they had to vouch for them was Snape. It was the newly reformed, and still quite gullible, Ministry versus a former Deatheater that still bore the Mark. No contest.

Out of the select group that had made up his friends in Slytherin, Greg had died defending Padma Patil from a Deatheater attack, Pansy was imprisoned in Azkaban already and Marcus Flint was in hiding, even though there were quite a few witnesses to him saving twenty muggle lives. Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and himself were sat in the Great Hall, under guard and waiting to be taken up to the headmaster's office.

The pureblood sighed. And then sighed again just for giggles. At the very least it annoyed the Aurors that were guarding them, and that was not something to be taken for granted. Draco grinned to himself, and sighed for a third time.

"Will you shut up." Blaise growled.

"Make me." The head-boy of the school turned to him.

"Shut. Up."

"Make. Me." Draco imitated. Blaise's eyes narrowed, and he lunged off his chair, knocking Draco off his in turn. The Aurors just stood there, openly snickering. Tracey rolled his eyes. Of course they weren't going to do anything. Fidgiwidgit had never said how many pieces they had to be delivered to his office in.

"Will you two pull yourselves together?" He got no reaction. Glancing carefully at the guards, he slipped off his chair, stalked over to the two students rolling about on the floor, and stood looking down at them. "Stop it." Tracey was – again – ignored, and he hesitated for a moment before reaching down to try to separate them manually.

Instead, and with a girly shriek – which he would, of course, deny afterwards – a flailing leg knocked him down and into the pile.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!" Four people pushed past the Aurors, wands drawn. Within seconds, the three Slytherins were separated, lying bound on the stone floor and looking up at their interrupters. Harry Potter looked extremely grave.

"How exactly do you think this is going to help you?" There was a moment of silence, before Harry flushed and waved his wand, muttering a counterspell.

"By working off some of our tension?" Blaise offered weakly.

"How do you expect to convince Fidgiwidgit that you were helping us if you're acting like this?" Hermione asked, kneeling beside Tracey and healing a split lip Draco had given him.

"Look, we know he's going to expel us – what more can he do?" Draco shrugged. "He's already been banned from giving us an Azkaban sentence. The most we're getting is expulsion from the wizarding world – from this school and from everything we know." Pain filled his grey eyes. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"You could at least try." Ginny said, frowning slightly.

"There's no point, luv." Tracey told her. "We're out of here. No one in the school wants us here, the Aurors certainly don't want to be guarding us from our extremely hostile fellow wizards and witches, and our own families have either disowned us for our roles in the war, or are dead." He stood, and gathered the youngest Weasley into a hug.

"It's not fair." Harry said suddenly.

"Why, Potter, I didn't know you cared." Draco smirked.

"I don't, I just don't like seeing injustice." Harry said, offering a hand to pull the other boy up as Ron pulled Blaise to his feet.

"So go and do something about it." Blaise told him, but everyone knew that even Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, was completely unable to help.

The Great Hall doors smashed open, and Minerva McGonagall stepped in, flanked by a couple of Aurors.

"Mr Malfoy, Headmaster Fidgiwidgit will see you now." Some of the Aurors that were supposed to be guarding them moved forward, pulling Draco away from the little group.

"No! You said we'd be judged together." Blaise shouted, snatching at Draco's robes and holding on.

"I'm sorry." The Transfigurations Professor said quietly, and Draco was hauled off, kicking and punching the people restraining him. They all knew that they had no chance of a reprieve, and were determined to go down fighting.

Ron was holding Blaise back as the head-boy tried to get to his best friend, and Harry was between them and the rest of the Aurors, wand out and pointed at them. Hermione and Ginny were clinging to Tracey, having struck up a strange sort of friendship with the Slytherin over the last year. It seemed even the most order-abiding Auror had a problem with facing up to the four recognised heroes of the War, and backed away into their original circle surrounding the smaller group.

"We don't deserve this." Tracey whispered brokenly as they lost sight of Draco.

"No." Ron agreed. He glanced over at Harry, who nodded. "Let's get you out of here." He muttered to Blaise. The Slytherin looked up, shocked. Ron winked, and Blaise's eyes widened. He went limp in the bigger boy's arms, and Ron laid him down on the floor.

At a nod from Harry, Hermione pushed Tracey to the ground, and both girls started hurling stunning hexes around, knocking out Aurors with the cold precision they had gained in the War.


	2. Chapter Two

Luna Lovegood, known to most of her peers as 'Loony' Lovegood, peeped around the corner, watching the Aurors go past, frog-marching Draco Malfoy, who still managed to thrash and cause considerable damage to his guard's shins. As they turned another corner and disappeared out of sight, she darted out of her hiding spot and scampered down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

"Miss Lovegood! Just what do you think you are doing?" A deep voice stopped her in her tracks, and she turned to find herself face to face with Professor Snape. Swearing silently under her breath, she straightened up.

"Going to get Blaise and Tracey out of here." She said. His eyes narrowed.

"And just how did you think you were going to manage that?" She shrugged.

"I – I don't know." He glared at her for a moment, then reached into a pocket of his robes and withdrew a long sheathed knife.

"Take this." He shoved it into her hands.

"I don't understand, sir." Snape opened his mouth to explain, when they both heard footsteps about to turn a corner.

"Go. Now." He whirled around, taking out his wand as she turned and ran down the corridor, tucking the sheath into the waistband of her skirt as she ran.

It didn't take her long to get down to the Great Hall, nor to take in the situation once she got there. There were petrified Aurors lying on the ground, and her four friends were surrounding Blaise and Tracey from the remainder of their guards. Both of the Slytherins had a wand each, but Luna didn't know if they had retrieved their own, or taken them from any of the unconscious bodies lying around them.

She dashed in and jumped on the back of a wizard trying to sneak up on the group, bringing him to the ground the muggle way.

"Leave them alone!" Luna yelled, her wand a blur in front of her as she cursed wizard after wizard.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Ron yelled back.

"Are we getting them out of here?" Luna asked, and hexed a witch that came too close.

"Hell yeah!" Harry told her, and they started ushering Blaise and Tracey towards the doors, clearing a path for themselves through the guards.

"Here." Luna whispered, and shoved a small sack of money into Blaise's hands as they reached the steps that led outside.

"What...Why are you helping us?" He asked, and she reached up, kissing his cheek lightly as the last of the Aurors fell to a hex.

"Because I'm crazy." Luna grinned. "Or maybe I just like you." They ran in a group down to the main gates, where the two Slytherins could Apparate. Just as they popped out of existence, the remaining five turned to see Aurors running towards them. A quick glance out of the school grounds showed wizards Apparating into existence there as well.

"Oh poot." Hermione sighed, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Drop your wands and put your hands in the air." One Auror yelled from a distance. "We have you surrounded."

"No, really?" Ginny rolled her eyes. A wizard scampered forward and scooped up their wands. Subtly Luna dropped the knife into a bush next to her, hiding it just before she raised her hands. Fudge, who had somehow managed to keep the position of Minister of Magic in spite of the War, hurried towards them.

"Take them up to the school." He grinned maliciously. "Restrain them, and make sure that no more foolish escape plots are hatched."

"Merlin." Ron muttered as they were marched back up to the school. "Can this day possibly get any worse?"


	3. Chapter Three

Draco was pushed out of the main door of the school, and would've tumbled down the steps if Ron hadn't steadied him.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, and at least three men quailed in front of him.

"I've been expelled, Potter. Happy now?" Harry shook his head.

"You know I'm not."

"Where are they?" Draco asked as he was pulled away towards the exit of the school.

"Gone." Harry grinned. "With their wands." Draco smiled sadly.

"Well, at least they got out of here." Then he was blocked from them, and they were pushed inside towards the Great Hall where Headmaster Fidgiwidgit was waiting for them.


	4. Chapter Four

"Miss Lovegood, you've been charged with the assault of at least ten Aurors, and with helping two notorious criminals and known supporters of the Dark Lord to escape. How do you plead?"

"Guilty." She whispered, and up in the gallery Ron hid his head in his hands. A mutter ran through the court.

"Miss Lovegood, we have no choice but to expel you from Hogwarts, to break your wand, and to deny you any further dealings with the wizarding world. Case dismissed."

Whatever light that had been in Luna's eyes had disappeared, and she slumped in the box, her eyes now lifeless. Two Aurors helped her to stand, and her wand was brought out of the glass box it had been kept in as evidence. With great glee, Cornelius Fudge snapped the thin piece of wood in two, and gave them to and Auror, who took them over to her.

Luna was manhandled out of the box, and ten minutes later was forcibly ejected from the school, having only just managed to scoop up the knife she had hidden in a bush as they went past.

The gates clanged shut behind her, and she found herself alone on a muddy path with only a sheathed knife and the two broken parts of her wand. Luna turned, and tears sprung to her eyes as she saw that Hogwarts had disappeared from her view. She sighed heavily, and turned, trudging up the road towards her future.

It was unfair, Luna reflected. Harry and the others hadn't been expelled because they were the heroes of the wizarding world. Whatever she had done for the winning side of the War hadn't been made public, and now she was thrown out of her world – away from everything she found familiar. She wished...No, she didn't. Luna wouldn't wish her situation on anyone, not even her worst enemy.

"Very sensible." Someone muttered near her.

"Thanks." Luna noticed the someone walking beside her.

"Here, go to this address. They're likely to help you."

"Who are you?" Luna asked, and the female demon drew herself up proudly.

"I'm Anyanka, vengeance demon of scorned women."

"Well...thanks." Luna shrugged. She'd seen demons fighting in Voldemort, and her own, ranks during the War, and nothing much had phased Luna even before the War.

"Don't mention it. I was just doing a favour for a friend by giving you that card, and it made it easier for me to find you when you almost wished just now. Are you sure you don't want to make a wish?" Anyanka asked eagerly.

"No, thank you." The demon shrugged.

"Oh well. Just go to that address, and someone there will help you."

"How do I get there?" Luna asked. "I haven't got any money." Anyanka bit her bottom lip hesitantly.

"I could get into a lot of trouble doing this." She pulled a couple of pieces of paper from a pocket and handed them to Luna.

"What's this?" Luna asked, peering at them curiously.

"It's muggle money." Anyanka noticed the knife in Luna's hand and rolled her eyes. Another dip into her pocket, and she withdrew a leather strap. "Here, tie the sheath to your leg or something. Muggles get nervous if people walk around with knifes."

"Thank you, Anyanka, for everything." The demon grinned sadly.

"I'm just doing a favour for a friend, kid. Here." A map was thrust at Luna. "Map of Scotland. We're currently here." She pointed to a spot on it. "The nearest town's just a couple of miles in the direction you're going."

"Thank you."

"I can't do anything else." Anyanka looked uncomfortable. "My boss would kill me if he finds out I've helped you when you didn't make a wish."

"Alright." Luna said, and frowned for a second, thinking. "Can you give people really horrible diseases?" Anyanka grinned.

"Of course."

"Okay...I'm only doing this because you helped me. I wish that Cornelius Fudge and Edgar Fidgiwidgit could both get really bad rashes all over their bodies that were incurable by anything magical or muggle. Is that alright?"

"Yup, done." They heard two shrieks that echoed from nowhere over the hills. "Good work, kid." Anyanka ruffled Luna's hair lightly, and winked before disappearing.

Luna grinned broadly, bent down, pushing her robes up and attaching the strap and sheath to her thigh underneath her school skirt. The two halves of her wand were dropped into a pocket, and the robes were undone and pushed back to look as much like a long coat as possible over her uniform.

She may have been expelled, and with her father dead she hadn't had anywhere to go – but it looked like things were finally looking up for Luna Lovegood.

The End  
  
Author's Note: Do you want to read more 'Background' stories? Review and tell me which characters! 


End file.
